Amazement
by x3SiDEKiCKSx3
Summary: Sequel to FINDING YOURSELF... be warned, some graphic sex MAY be included in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**For anyone new… keep in mind that reading the previous story 'Finding Yourself' would make this much easier to understand… for the rest of you…enjoy!**

**This takes place right where the story left off.**

--

Gabriella's POV

As Sharpay opened the front door to her house, I quickly realized that this stay should be nothing but fun, ironic isn't it? Sharpay had a few of her butlers 'Fetch' my things out of her car. I looked around in amazement; I hadn't actually been in Sharpay's house yet. She led me into the first of five rooms. Its walls were bright pink, I disliked it already. I was surprised that this wasn't Sharpay's room. It's curtains were poofy and the bedspread was horribly tacky. "Uh next room please" "I thought so, no one _ever_ stays in there"

The second room was much better, the walls a soft tangerine color. The covers were a 'popping' yellow, and it had no curtains. I considered this but thought it would have been better to see the others first. "Can I see the others before deciding?" I asked quietly, "Of course! Well right this way… past these; those are Ryan and me's rooms." "Oh! Can I see them? If you don't mind Sharpay," I paused to look at Ryan, "Ryan?" "Uh, I think I am going to go change… you go ahead and look at Shar's room, and the rest, I have a bunch of homework…I'll see you later." He said… fleeing. "He's a bit strange when it comes to his room" she said pushing open her door. The walls were a lime green, a hot pink cover, and some frilly orange curtains; this room wasn't that distasteful.

"Oh that's cool… so where is the next room" I asked as she closed her door. "Right down the hall, I'm not sure if you will like this one, it's very…specific." She said slowly opening the door. I absolutely loved this room as soon as I saw it! It had red walls, a white with black polka dots bedspread and several black rugs on the floor. "Oh my gosh… this room is amazing!" I said looking around, dragging a finger across the nightstand.

"Well if you really like it… it's all yours…I'll leave you here to unpack." With those words said the butlers entered the room with bags in hand. "Here you are" said one of them… who actually looked quite young. "What are your names?" I asked before they left. The young one said "Ryan" the older one said, "Gerald" and the other said "Andrew". I waved them out of the room and fell back onto my new bed…thinking.

**This chapter is a lil short, but I'm just getting into the story… I figured I couldn't just Launch the drama in at the first chapter… maybe the second though…:) **


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella's POV

I unpacked the following day, with all of the drama from the night before I was exhausted. I woke up the next morning to the sound of screaming, at 7am.

I stormed out of my room, slammed my door and followed the sound of the yelling. I turned the corner and saw Sharpay and Ryan, who was only wearing a bath towel around his waist, swatting at each other, "What is going on here?!" I screeched, still very much asleep. Both blonde heads turned toward me and said, "What happened to you?" I looked in the mirror next to me and saw smudged mascara eyes and ratty hair. "_You_ woke me up, at _7am_, on SATURDAY" "Oh… sorry, Ryan _here_ just said I could use the bathroom first, and look at him, he's all ready to get in the shower!" she said swatting him again. Once Sharpay said that he quickly grasped his towel to make sure everything was still covered. I giggled, then quickly sucked my breath back in after noticing the tenseness in the room. "Well I am going to go shower" Ryan said without getting an argument from his sister who could only stare at me.

Once Ryan had closed the door Sharpay grabbed me by a sleeve and pulled me into her room. "_Are you crazy?! You like my brother now??_" "Uh, why would you think that?!" "You were all staring, and giggling, it was grotesque" "You seriously think that?" I thought about it, and I realized that my feelings toward Ryan _had_ shifted. But I still loved Troy, nothing could make me not, would it be possible for me and Ryan to… no, I'm sure he didn't like me like that. He wouldn't want to date me. "It's so obvious! I saw that glisten in your eyes, which by the way, you need to remove your makeup badly" "Yeah, I know" "So, are you going to make it obvious to him, cause he couldn't tell, he was too busy making sure his parts were covered up…" she giggled. "I uh, well I should go get changed and stuff" I said after a few minutes of silence. I passed Ryan on his way out of the shower, his hair all wet and in his face. He looked hot; hot enough to turn me on… I couldn't help but stare, I was like a deer in the headlights. He stopped to look at me, looking at him, and didn't move.

"Uh, Gabriella?" he said a little shyly. "Uh huh?" I said snapping out of my trance, I had moved my eyes down to his chest and abs… he did have a hot body. I felt my face grow warm. "I'm umm…. oops" I said going blank. "That's fine he said moving closer. I could feel his breath on my face. I brought my hands to his bare shoulders, closed my eyes, rose up on my tiptoes, and planted a kiss lightly on his lips. He placed his hands on my waist and dragged me into his room.

Still kissing, we fell back onto his bed. I managed to wipe away the smeared mascara and smooth out my hair. We continued kissing, Ryan on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist; I could tell that towel would slide off at any moment. We finally broke the kiss and he looked at me, a loving look in his eyes, I felt guilty that I didn't love him back. He pulled my shirt over my head, I was wearing a bra because I fell asleep in yesterdays clothes. I shimmied out of my jeans and he began to kiss me again, in a way it felt so right, yet so wrong.

Then I realized, I'm about to lose my virginity to Ryan. I figured that I would rather lose it to him than some other guy I knew I could never love. Ryan's towel still managed to stay on, and he kissed my neck, sucking it softly. I looked around the room and realized why he didn't want me to come in. On his dresser was practically every picture of me that I knew had been taken. It was kinda cute, he liked me. I could feel his length up against me through the clothing. He was getting hard. I reached behind my back and unclasped my bra, pulling it off of me. I was enjoying this… I didn't think I would with any guy other than Troy. He brought his lips back on to mine, and I could tell that the towel was long gone…I reached down to my waist and slipped out of my panties.

Feeling the barrier between him and I broken he broke the kiss, and looked me in the eyes again, making me feel so guilty. "Are you sure?" he whispered, I nodded, he put a condom on, then he slowly pushed himself inside of me, then faster. It felt painful at first, then it gradually got better, both of us panting at the heat that was building, I whimpered at the bliss I was feeling. We both neared our orgasms, and I could tell Ryan had came, he moaned loudly, just as a soft "Troy" left my lips.

--

Good Cliff hanger there!


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan's POV

I came and moaned loudly…then I thought I barely heard, "Troy" I opened my eyes to see Gabriella looking back at me, she half smiled and looked at me innocently. I sighed, pulling out of her, and pulled on a pair of jeans, then sat on the end of the bed thinking that it was too good to be true. Gabriella grabbed her shirt, and under wear and threw them on. She sat next to me, "Ryan I'm sorry…" "Please, don't say that, I knew it was too good to be true, you just needed some rebound sex, after being heartbroken last night." "No… I really do like you, but I guess I just love Troy more. I really am sorry, and if it makes you feel any better, I didn't just do that so I could in vision Troy in my head or something… I really did want to have it with you"

Gabriella's POV

He still said nothing, so I figured that was my cue to leave. I picked my jeans and kissed him lightly on the cheek. And to my luck, I left Ryan's room at the same time Sharpay left hers. Her jaw dropped from seeing me in my underwear exiting Ryan's room. "I didn't mean go fuck him!!" She grabbed my by the hair and threw open Ryan's door, pulling me in with her. "Now I want both of you to explain what happened here" then Sharpay stopped yelling, after seeing how depressed Ryan looked.

"What did you do to him Gabs?" her face fell and she rushed to her brother who was still in the same place as where I left him. "Oh so you thought you could take advantage of him like some…slut" she said stroking his hair, which was still wet. "Don't blame her" Ryan said looking up. "But she did this to you…" Sharpay said softly. "She didn't mean too," he said rising to his feet, "Gabi, I understand… I know you didn't mean too, please, would you just tell me how you feel?" Sharpay stood too, "I'll leave you to sort this out" she said closing the door on the way out.

Ryan approached me, "Ryan, I really don't know right know" "Well then tell me if this feels right to you…" he said bringing his lips to mine. And it felt like the most right thing in the world… no lust included. I opened my mouth a little bit and we both added tongue. Soon enough we were making out, and I pulled away, kissing the tip of his nose teasingly. He laughed, "so I guess that's a yes then?" "To what?" "He hold firmly grasped my waist and said, "Will you go out with me?" I smiled, "Hmm, I'd have to think about that…" I beamed at him and he beamed back.

The door flew open and in marched Sharpay. "Troy's on the phone" she said quietly, I looked up at Ryan, "I trust you" he said and let me go. I took the phone from Sharpay and left the room, leaving Sharpay and Ryan to discuss what just happened.

"Hello?" I said once safely barricaded in my room.

"Hi…"

"What's up?" I asked, not sure what to say.

"Nothing… I just wanted to tell you that, what you saw last night, you know between me and that cheerleader last night, it wasn't a big deal, just a spur of the moment thing…"

"Oh, yeah… um sure" I said still a little confused.

"So what's it like with the ice queen and her follower?" Everyone still joked about that.

"It's," I thought about my previous experience with Ryan, "Entertaining"

"Well that's good… so I will see you Monday?"

"Yep"

"Okay, bye then"

"Bye then."

I hung up the phone and figured I should give Sharpay and Ryan sometime to talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about some spelling/grammatical errors in the last chapter… A few have asked why I haven't bought in Troy yet… that will happen in the next chapter… I needed to develop more of what Gabriella is feeling; I focused a lot on Troy in the last one…

--

Gabriella's POV

The weekend was pretty much the same as any other weekend, and soon enough it was Sunday night. I was trying to figure out what I would wear the following day. But I couldn't find my bra that had interchangeable straps, (AN: regular, halter, strapless, criss-cross) because I planned to wear a tank top and I needed a strapless bra… I searched and searched and then I realized… it was the one I wore yesterday when I had sex with Ryan I probably left it in his room. But in the midst of searching I uncovered something I didn't need to see at that moment, it was Troy's jacket. I picked it up feeling goose bumps rise all over my skin. I brought it to my nose and breathed in. Then began to cry, I couldn't seem to get over him. I walked down the hall, jacket in hand, tears streaming and knocked on his door. He opened it and saw what I was holding, "Oh Gabi, come here" he said sympathetically.

I buried my head in his chest and he closed the door. I looked up at him after stabilizing myself. "I'm sorry, I just… he… ugh" "It's okay… you loved him, it'll take time to get over that." He said hugging me. "So how about we do something?" he asked me trying to cheer me up. "Like what?" "Whatever you want" "How about a movie?" I said holding him tight. "Sure, what do you want to watch?" "Anything, as long as I am with you" He then kissed me on top of my head and let go of my waist to turn on the TV. I took a running leap and landed on his bed. I lay on my stomach, legs in the air and my hands supporting my head. He turned on something on TV then joined me on his bed.

"So what were you doing with that jacket anyhow?" he asked me, both of us ignoring the TV. "We-ll, I was looking for my bra that is apparently," I looked around, "Right here" I said lifting it off of his nightstand. "Ah, now I see" he said fiddling with my hair. I laughed, then realized Troy used to do that. I turned my attention to the TV. I wasn't sure what was on but I pretended to be interested. "You know what's funny?" I said getting bored. "What?" Ryan asked, a bit confused. "That we haven't even been on our first date and we've already had sex" I stated. "Well…then I guess we went right from 1st base to home…" he joked.

I leaned in to kiss him as we lay side by side next to each other. Then Sharpay walked in, "Oh Jeez… Jeez… could you put a sign up or something when you're gonna do that!" she said covering her eyes. "Oh chill out sis, we're just kissing" she uncovered. "OH!" "Anyway I came in here Ryan because I need to know where you put the camera" "Why?" he asked curiously. "Oh I just need to make a few videos…" "You're not some big porn star now are you?" he said, a wide grin spreading across his face. I whispered in his ear, "Tell her where it is so we can continue what she…barged in on…" I said convincingly, "It's on the dining room table" Ryan said completely ignoring what ever it was Sharpay said.

--

New chap up soonnnnnn


	5. Chapter 5

Troy's POV (AN: Finally)

"So, dude, where have you been, I haven't seen you since the party on Friday." Chad asked as we strode into school the next Monday. "I was just busy, you know, family stuff." I said lying through my teeth, I spent the whole weekend thinking about Gabriella.

When we exited the gym after practice to get a drink, I saw Ryan and Gabriella…kissing. My stomach lurched, and I felt like I was going to barf. Chad was right behind me, we both stood there and watched. "So are you over her yet?" Chad asked after a few minutes of starring at the apparent couple. "Uh, yeah" I said, my voice cracking like I was thirteen again. Ryan looked up and saw us. I turned to get a drink and Chad said, "Do you think they've done it yet, I mean they have been living in the same house, and it looks like they aren't concerned about out of bound areas." He said, I noticed Ryan feeling Gabriella up, then he looked at me, almost like he was rubbing it in my face. "I doubt it, Gabi seems like someone who would wait." I said reassuring myself. Then broke the kiss and began talking. "I'm going to go ask him" "No, wait, I don't want Ryan to think I made you ask him for me" I said walking around the corner, and peeking at them.

Chad approached Ryan and said something that was out of hearing. Then I saw Ryan turn red and nod. Chad turned, looked at me and mouthed, "Told ya". At that I felt extremely faint. My legs felt wobbly and I walked back to the locker room for a nice long shower.

Ryan's POV

Troy and Chad are watching… why are they watching, I mean if Troy liked Gabriella he would be with her already…so why are they watching??? I deepened the kiss; maybe it would get them to go away, it kinda made me feel uncomfortable. As the kiss ended, Chad walked towards us. He pulled me aside and asked if I had slept with Gabriella yet. My face got hot and I nodded slowly. He turned, leaving me with Gabriella. We interlocked hands and made our way to our classes. Gabi squeezed my hand, I looked to her, she smiled and continued walking. That was what I loved most about relationships… there isn't a why, it just is.

Gabriella's POV

Ryan seemed a little weird during that kiss, almost as if someone were watching us, but ignored it thinking that we were at SCHOOL; duh people could be watching us. And then Chad walked up to us? What was that all about? Wait… was he with Troy? Or is he going to tell Troy, Oh my god, there's no way I will be able to concentrate now. I feel like I am going to be sick.

Troy's POV

I wandered around the school a bit before heading to the showers; I hoped that no one would be there to attempt to speak to me. I peaked inside; no one was there. I quickly showered and spent a long time staring at myself in the mirror. Looking at how depressed I looked…god how much I wanted to strangle Ryan.

--


	6. Chapter 6

Troy's POV

I decided to skip out on classes for the rest of the day, I needed sometime to chill. I made my plan, I would go to a party tonight, there was bound to be one, maybe have a few beers or get completely drunk, either way; one of them ought to help me forget all of this, for the time being.

Gabriella's POV

I am a bit worried now…Was Troy really there watching? Or did I imagine the feeling, I swear whenever he's around that I get this…feeling. But I'll have to ignore this… cause I do like Ryan, but Troy, he'll just always be Troy too!

Troy's POV

The party got huge immediately. Once word had gotten out that a party was being held at TROY BOLTON'S house, even the teachers knew, of course _they _didn't come. I couldn't quite decide on what I should be doing, I mean it was my party, so should I be acting as a "host" or just having fun. I finally decided to just stay put in the living room. I sat on one of the 'pushed aside' couches with a beer. It took me awhile to actually finish said beer since my mind kept drifting away to that moment where I saw Gabriella and Ryan kissing. It made me want to slug someone. My eyes shot open; I had to do something other than mope! But to my dismay I saw the same picture that I had just relived in my head, it was Gabi and Ryan kissing.

I noticed Gabriella taking a quick glance at me every once in a while when they were dancing. I tried not to act like I was staring, but I just couldn't keep my eyes away. Not only did I want to watch every move this jerk made, but Gabriella looked amazing tonight. Her hair was down, per her usual, she was wearing a skirt and heels that made her legs look like they went up to her shoulders, and a light sweater was clinging to her, otherwise bare, shoulders. She looked incredible. I probably looked like an idiot compared to Ryan, practically thrown across a couch, arms up as if they were around two women, beer in hand… god I wanted to be her one and only.

Gabriella's POV

What is with this?? Troy won't stop staring at us! It's kinda cute… no, wait, I meant annoying. Ugh, I can't figure out how I feel…okay that's a lie. I love Troy, and my thoughts about Ryan have seemed to have changed…

--

lol, cliffie, finally updated… sorry it took so long, I lost my files on this stuff, then I found 'em! Lol, hope u like!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry For The wait, Happy New Year!!!**

Troy's POV

I continued to look her up and down, and she continued her 'quick glances' in my direction. Sometimes we made eye contact which we usually held for a few moments until she looked away in shame. Yet she had nothing to be ashamed about, she had done nothing that I knew of, to be untrue to Ryan. I secretly hoped she had though; I wanted her to think the same thoughts as I. The same thoughts that burned images of what it could be into that back of my eyelids so that when ever I closed my eyes I didn't forget. But I knew that these fantasies would never be reality and it killed me on the inside.

Gabriella's POV

Troy looked like he had forgotten about the beer dangling in his hand, as he hadn't taken a sip out of it in a while. Apparently his attention was focused on me. I could feel Ryan's hot breath breathing on my neck, just as it had the day I lost my virginity to him, it made me sick. I took a step back; I looked Ryan in the eye. I just couldn't take it anymore. Troy seemed to take even more interest in what was going on, and sat up. There was a hint of curiosity in Ryan's' eyes. Then it turned to confusion, which is in fact the same thing only one is positive and the other is negative. Then he seemed to know, like he read my mind. His eyes shifted to Troy, I opened my mouth to say sorry but he just nodded and began to walk away. I was now a bit confused myself at to what had just happened. Did Ryan know that I began to drift away? Or had he just figured from the beginning that I would eventually leave him for Troy? Either way, I would never know. But I wasn't ready for anything to happen with anyone yet.

Twenty minutes had passed since our 'Break-Up' and no one seemed to notice a difference in me at all. I had gone in the opposite direction of where Ryan went leaving Troy sitting there, puzzled. To my luck I had gone to where a flight of stairs were and I had climbed them slowly. Few people had been upstairs at that time, and hardly anyone noticed me, as they were too busy being wrapped in each others arms. I wasn't sure if every door was intentionally opened so that all you had to do is make sure not to go into the closed rooms, or if it was just a coincidence. I peeked into the open rooms, Jeez Troy had it made; a weight room, 3 _open_ bedrooms, a media room, a game room with a foosball table and on! I came across Troy's room. I figured it was his; I mean his boys wouldn't be that disrespectful to screw a girl on his bed right? Plus, there were those wood cutout letters spelling Troy on his desk.

I looked around his room; careful not to touch anything of course. He had pictures of Chad and the team playing basketball, his sister whose name I thought was Katherine, and the rest of his family, and then I saw the first big surprise of that day. Its box was in the corner of the room, I couldn't believe I didn't notice it sooner. It was the scrapbook. The one with the pictures of him and me in it, the one I left in my room. I then saw the CD sitting right-side up next to it. I heard a knock. I jumped. I whipped around quickly already planning an explanation to Chad or someone else who would take advantage of the opportunity for teasing. I then stopped once I saw Troy leaning up against the door frame. "Stalking me or something? I should probably get a lock on this door…" he said grinning. "The door was open and besides that, look whose talking! You're the one who all of the sudden had his eyes glued to my ass" I said with a unexpected burst of courage. I squinted at him, I was a little mad at him. He stopped grinning and looked down. I plopped myself down on his bed, then laid back, stretched out, and let out a big sigh.

His eyes flickered towards me. He sat down at the edge of the bed and just smiled at me. "Like it's my fault you're lookin' all fine and shit" I laughed loudly, sounds like something a player would say. His smirk returned. I couldn't believe how not-shy I was. It was like a sudden flirting radar turned on. I laughed at that thought and he looked at me strangely. I laughed again at his expression, "Sorry, I must be going crazy, I just laughed _out loud_ at something I said _in my head_" At first he said nothing, then he got this impulsive urge to tickle me. He rubbed his fingers across my ribs and I screamed. I tried swatting him away, like that was going to work. I continued trying to escape his grasp and landed myself on the ground. "Are you okay?" he said bursting out laughing. "Yeah," I opened my eyes to see the second big surprise of the day; an upside down image of Ryan standing in the doorway. I quickly picked myself up, and Troy practically flew as far away from the bed as possible like he was guilty of something.

I thought Ryan probably noticed Troy going upstairs and was going to have a 'talking-to' with him. Whatever, I tried to avoid something like that. Ryan's eyes went from me, to Troy, and back again. They lingered on me. And then he left. I looked over to Troy. "Oh you are_ soo_ going to regret that!" I said glaring at him. I sat down on his bed and pouted. He laughed and sat next to me. I continued pouting, I knew it would get to him sooner or later. He shoved me, "Stop that" he said. I glared. "Gabi, come on, you know I'll die if you're ever mad at me!" "Then why aren't you dead already?" I asked, being a smart-ass. I stopped like he wanted me to, then I noticed the third big surprise of the day; my bracelet. I suddenly got very serious, but he didn't know it yet. "Why didn't you call me?" I said moving away, I noticed how close we were. "Huh, what do you mean?" "I mean, obviously you got my letter." I said pointing at my bracelet. He stopped smiling. "I would have… well I mean, I just…" "You just what Troy? You just wanted me to think that you either A) never got the box at all, or B) didn't care about me at all?!" I said raising my voice and standing up. "No Gabi, it's not like that," he said standing too. "I don't care 'What it's like' anymore… I have to go"

I ran out of the room, past the growing amount of people upstairs. I ran straight into Valerie Porter. "Um, sorry" I said under my breath. "Don't be hatin' because your boy would rather screw me than you" she said, maybe assuming that was why I was crying, "_Excuse_ me?" I said confused. "You _heard_ me," she paused and looked around at the group who was now paying attention, "I had sex with Troy Bolton" she emphasized his name, everyone's heads turned to look behind me. I stood emotionless, unable to move. "What?!_ I_ had sex with Troy Bolton!" Called someone across the room, "No,_ I_ had sex with Troy Bolton!!" said Beth Peters, a cheerleader. Quite a few more girls argued over who had did have sex with him and I managed to turn, I knew he would be standing there. With tears streaming down my face I looked at the extremely pale Troy and said, "I hope you're happy"


	8. Chapter 8

**The Stores later in the chapter are not real, they may, **coincidentally** share the same name as a store you may know, but I have made them up. **

Troy's POV

_I hope you're happy _was all I heard in my head as I ran out of that room quick, _I hope you're happy _went through my mind as someone handed me a beer outside, _I hope you're happy _when a few girls tried to seduce me, _I hope you're happy _when my parents got home early and took away the TV in my room, _I hope you're happy _when I looked at the scrapbook Gabriella had made me. _I hope you're happy _when I tried to go to sleep that night. There was one thing I knew, and it was that I wasn't happy.

Gabriella's POV

I ran all the way to my current home, Sharpay and Ryan's, I had forgotten that I had come to the party with Ryan and now I didn't have a ride. I didn't think to take off the heels that I was wearing; the throbbing was the only thing that kept me running. Thank god I didn't break a heel though; my mother would have killed me. I tried to smooth down my hair and wipe away the smeared mascara before entering the house, but whether I looked like there was nothing wrong or not, Sharpay could read through it. "Gabriella Montez? What the hell happened to you?" She hugged me until there were no tears left. "Honey, tell me what is going on?" she asked once I had seemed somewhat better. "It's nothing that you can do anything about anyway" I said stepping back, practically falling as I wobbled on my heels and regained balance. I took off the shoes and locked myself into my room and cried myself to sleep.

The next day was Saturday. I slept until one, considering it was two when I got home, that didn't seem so late. I didn't want to get out of bed, Taylor and Sharpay made me. I guess Taylor had came over to check on me, and she told Sharpay what she knew, which I had no idea if it was valid or not. "Honey, Get up" Sharpay said throwing open the blinds. Taylor pulled the covers off of me and sighed. They both saw that I still was wearing the clothes from the night before, my purse was even laying right beside me! "Why didn't you tell me??" Sharpay said sitting on the bed next to Taylor. I grabbed the covers and pulled them over me, it was cold! "Tell you what?" I asked sitting up. "Tell me what happened last night, duh! I wouldn't have known unless Taylor told me!!"

"What do you think happened?" I said to Taylor. "Well," Taylor stopped. "Yes?" I said after a few seconds. "Oh, well, one of the cheerleaders told me, that she saw it all, she said that Ryan walked in on you and Troy making out in his room, so you broke up, but then Troy refused to have sex with you so you left, and then Valerie Porter started saying that she had sex with Troy, and that a bunch of other girls said they had too, so you left. "That is like _so_ not what happened! Sharpay, you know I wouldn't cheat on Ryan!" "So you didn't break up?" Taylor asked, "well, yes we did." "Huh, I'm confused" Sharpay said. "God, let me just tell you!"

"Basically, Ryan knew that I loved Troy, so we broke up, nicely Sharpay, actually we didn't say anything at all…it was strange. So, he left, and I went upstairs, and I found Troy's room, so I was just looking around," "Ohmigod!! Does Troy wear boxers or briefs??" Sharpay interrupted. "I wasn't snooping, I was just looking at the pictures on his dresser and…" I paused, I figured it was best I didn't tell them about the box, "just stuff out in the open, when Troy came in, so yeah, but then Ryan walked into the room and saw Troy tickling me, then he left, then I got mad at Troy because I gave Troy my new cell number when I left, but he never called me. So I ran out of the room, and everyone started saying they had sex with Troy" I finished my short story and sighed when Sharpay said, "I still don't get it" So I repeated every detail of what happened, except for the box though, from Troy staring at me, to the silent breakup. From the 'It's not my fault you're looking all fine and shit, to the tickling, from Ryan walking in, to running into Valerie Porter. From saying, "I Hope You're Happy" to running all the way home. "Oh Baby, I'm so sorry" Taylor said sympathetically.

"Come on, Get up" Sharpay said. "Huh?" "Get up, put on some sweats or something it doesn't matter, you'll be taking them on and off anyway." she said. "huh, what are you going to do, make me work at a strip club?" I asked. "No silly, we're going shopping, and I'm paying for all of it!" Taylor jumped up and pulled on my wrist, "Come on Gabi, did you hear her, _free_ clothes!!" "Okay, Okay, I'm going, let me change and we'll go" I said. They left the room and I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like hell. I put on a pair of jeans and my red tank top, automatically I reached for Troy's sweatshirt, what I would normally wear with that outfit, but then I put it back after realizing what it was. I pulled on a black zip up jacket and went out to the hall. I hummed and then stopped as I saw Ryan open his door. I walked quicker and ignored his, "Gabi, Are you okay?" 's. And washed my face in the bathroom, put on my make up, and opened the door. Ryan was there. "Gabi. Talk to me. Are you Okay? Did Troy do something to you, because if he did I'll…?"

Sharpay and Taylor came into view, "Whoa, hold on Sparky, today's Girl's Day, which means you don't get to talk to us, bye!" Sharpay said dragging me away. We drove to the mall. And were in the second store already. Taylor had two bags, Sharpay had three, I had none. "Come on Gabi, you can't sit there and judge our clothes all day, go pick something" Taylor called out from the dressing room. Sharpay nodded in agreement, so I left. Everything I saw made me think of Troy, so I learned to ignore it.

This store was called _Trinity _it was an expensive dress store. A store where you would go to find your Prom or Homecoming dress, or they sold more simple types for dress-dates. I looked around. A few were too gaudy for me. Others showed too much skin by having see-through stomach areas and such. I came across an area that had just the right types, sexy but not seductive.

I found it. It was black in color. It had thin straps to hold the dress up, the body was mostly a few layering diagonal ruffles except for the chest area where it was just the fabric. Where the hem line should have been, were a few longer ruffles that were uneven, to make the dress look perfect. I wasn't sure what dress size I was, considering I didn't buy dresses often, so I picked a size that looked like it would fit me, and ran into the dressing room.

"What did you get?" Taylor asked, Sharpay was now behind the curtain. I hid the dress behind my back. "You'll see" I pulled the curtain behind me and began taking off my clothes, I was just in my bra and underwear when I realized… do I keep the bra on? I then remembered what my mom told me, Always check the dress to see if it has a shelf bra, if it does, than no need to wear a regular one. I looked at the dress, then saw that it did indeed have one, and I unclasped my bra. It hit the ground just as Sharpay asked me if I was okay. "…You're taking a while in there, do you need any help?" "No I'm fine" I said sliding the dress on. It had soft fabric… it was like velvet on my skin. I stepped out of the dressing room and both Taylor and Sharpay's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, that looks amazing! You have to get it!" Taylor practically whispered. "I totally agree" Sharpay squealed. I looked at myself in the mirror, the dress held on to me tight; I had to agree that I looked hot. Looking at myself, it made me think of what Troy had said, _"Like it's my fault you're lookin' all fine and shit"_ It made me frown that he'd sleep with so many girls, I couldn't believe I thought he liked me.

--

**Okay, I do realize that I probably suck at describing dresses, therefore, (since I described it based off of a dress I found on the internet) I figured I would put in the link for the dress so you can see it if you had a hard time picturing it! the link will be on my profile, it wont let me put it on this page.**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	9. AN end note

My Story is done!

Okay, I thought this was a good place to end it, I WILL HAVE A SEQUEL.

Look out for it, it will definitely surprise you!

-Sidekicks-


End file.
